


Assistant and Subject

by Laura_Laplace



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Fun prerelease smut, Nessa x Milotic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace
Summary: Nessa helps Sonia study Pokemon, only for Sonia to discover just how closely she already does.
Relationships: Nessa/Milotic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Assistant and Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd do a little something for Sword and Shield. Forgive me if the characters don't turn out accurate to their canon selves, the game isn't out yet. There may be more after I've seen them both in game!

There were upsides and downsides to working as a Professor’s assistant. Sonia wasn’t sure which one collecting data on Nessa was. 

This was nothing to do with Nessa as a person, of course; she was a delight to be around, a breezy and pleasant presence with rather a lot of patience, considering the painstaking nature of Pokemon research. No, as a subject she was wonderful, Dynamaxing her Pokemon again and again under the most minute of environmental permutations so that Sonia could collect her data. It was just that…

Wasn’t it hard to keep from getting distracted, around her?

Nessa made her nervous; just having the confidence to walk around all day in a swimsuit spoke to an inner strength that put Sonia off-guard, but the way her every movement seemed to pose her just right, the sway of her hips and tautness of her muscles just… did things to Sonia that made her flustered and ill at ease with her work.

That, and Nessa was _really_ cuddly with her Pokemon.

Affection was one thing, but Nessa was particularly physical in her love, in a way that made perfect sense considering who she was as a person, yet nevertheless held Sonia… fascinated. Just watching their partnership as her machines collected data left the young researcher feeling jealous and, consequently, absurd for feeling the former emotion. 

But still, it never failed. Every time she made the trip out to Nessa’s stadium, Sonia left feeling the same way. And every time she returned, the tension there seemed to have risen just a notch more.

Today, there was a Milotic.

‘You like her?’ Nessa grinned, trailing her feet through the water that ringed her stadium as the two of them watched the serpent swim. ‘Figured I’d give poor Drednaw a break for once.’

‘Well, it’ll work either way, though I will need to take some more biometric measurements to establish a baseline, then.’ Sonia watched, with no small degree of envy, as Milotic’s sinuous head breached the water right in front of Nessa, her trainer reaching out the fingers of one slender, dark hand to caress one of her antennae. Kicking up trails of water, the Gym Leader swept a bare foot in a wide arc, running playful toes up the trunk of Milotic’s body. 

‘See, this is why I like you, Sonia. Y’roll with it. The Professor… doesn’t.’ Nessa shrugged, leaned back. To her Pokemon, she crooned: ‘Okay, beautiful. Outta the pool…’

Whatever else Sonia thought of that particular appellation, she could not deny its accuracy as she watched the Milotic slither from the water, droplets gleaming on her skin. There was a poetry to the way she moved, an elegance to her physicality that was completely enchanting. Despite lacking anything approaching traditional limbs, the Pokemon slithered from the pool in a matter of moments, forgoing the stairs in favor of hefting her slim body over the rim. Wide, black eyes regarded Sonia with patient interest as she approached. 

‘I’m just going to take your vitals real quick, Milotic, and then we’ll get you Dynamaxing.’ Sonia began to apply contact pads to the creature, as Nessa slipped up behind them, stroking her Pokemon down the length of her back. Cooing to the Water-type, her words just low enough for Sonia to miss most of their meaning while catching the definite affection in the whole, she kept the Pokemon calm and still while the assistant took her readings.

All the while, Sonia did her best not to blush, imagining to herself what it would feel like if Nessa ever talked to her in that tone. 

‘See, this is what I like about Water-types, Sonia,’ Nessa ran a hand down Milotic’s front, her tone and expression demonstrative. ‘You never know what it’s gonna feel like when you pet ‘em. Milotic does have scales, but you’d never know it to look at ‘em, you need to get up close, because they’re so fine. When she’s dry it’s a little like petting velvet.’

‘It’s because of the drag present in underwater environments. Her scales are smaller and more flexible to allow for greater motility in water without inhibiting her movement on land.’ Sonia talked as she took her readings, packing away her devices into bespoke faux-leather bags when she was done. ‘Okay, we’re ready to start. Can we try Dynamaxing at lower yields today?’

‘Yeah, let’s give it a shot.’ Nessa returned Milotic to her Pokeball, dialling into the Dynamax mechanism before tossing the ball back out, now enhanced and large enough to hold in both hands. The Pokemon that emerged was notably larger… though not as large as it might have been. 

‘To be honest, I still don’t get why this is the thing you need to study, but alright. Have at it.’

‘It’s because the mechanisms of Dynamaxing are weird. You can’t just scale up biology infinitely, at a certain point physics become an issue. I’m looking for an upper and lower bound of what the technology can do, and how either side affects the Pokemon in question.’ Sonia ran her eyes over Milotic, making out initial measurements by sight: the creature now stood head and shoulders above both women, a giant by normal standards only undercut by the knowledge that it was supposed to be a Dynamaxed titan. Sonia froze, eyes wide: an increase in scale had exaggerated a great many things.

‘Uh, is that…?’

At a larger scale it became easier to see the obvious irregularities in Milotic’s body: the changing of the pattern closer to her tail was clear, the way the more rigid scales down there had shifted and parted, revealing…

Well, revealing the Pokemon’s obviously aroused sexual organs, really. 

‘Oh, ha ha, yeah,’ Nessa grinned, leaning around the Pokemon to see what it was that had so much of Sonia’s attention. ‘Sorry about that. We were, uh, fooling around just before you got here, kinda lost track of time…’

‘Hmm, I w-wasn’t aware that Milotic could become aroused during horseplay, typically that’s a mammalian response.’ Sonia forced herself to remain in a scientific mindset, knowing that Nessa could not possibly have meant it the way she had originally taken it. 

‘Very much depends on the type of horseplay, baby,’ Nessa winked, ran a finger below Milotic’s chin. 

‘Are you suggesting- ?’ Sonia began to speak, but her mind ran up against the reality of actually having to say the end of that question, the words “that you masturbate your Pokemon” leaving her mouth with the serious expectation of a reply. The sentence died before it could go any further. The blush did not.

‘She’ll be a little frisky if I don’t take care of this, should only take a minute.’ Grinning, Nessa stepped into the middle of Milotic’s coils, beneath the Pokemon’s serpentine chin. There was something so very intimate about the gesture, occupying Milotic’s space with such ease and relaxation. Inclining her curvy head, Milotic nuzzled at Nessa’s face, but Sonia saw the way her body tightened around Nessa at the same time. 

Loop by loop, Milotic slid her Dynamaxed form closer and tighter around Nessa, slithering upward in a column of serpentine flesh. Her tail rose, draped itself over Nessa’s shoulder and curved about the nape of her neck. With every inch, the creature’s glistening Poke-pussy drew closer to her trainer’s face. 

And with a smile more loving than any Sonia had seen on her face before, Nessa pressed her cheek to the slick surface of Milotic’s tail, opened her mouth, and took the Pokemon’s clit inside. 

The effects of Dynamaxing did emphasize what was already there, but Milotic’s clitoris was already large, a concession toward the more three-dimensional nature of underwater lovemaking. The entire sensitive bud, swollen and pink, dripping with a copious amount of clear dew, rested comfortably on Nessa’s tongue, its weight enough to give her something to push against. Her lips closed around its hooded base for a moment, eyes closing in clear and evident passion.

‘H-hey!’ Sonia felt herself go a furious crimson, turning away with a sort of spasmodic nervous energy she considered very much unlike herself. 

‘Mmm! Oh, sorry!’ There was an audible pop as Nessa disengaged her lips from Milotic, prompting a full-body shiver from the Pokemon that was, frankly, beautiful to look at. ‘I kinda just went for it, didn’t I? You can wait outside, if you want, this shouldn’t take longer than a minute or two. Or you can wait your turn if you want, I don’t mind.’

‘Wait my turn?’

‘Sonia. Honey.’ Nessa bestowed upon the redhead a look of near infinite bemusement, one arched eyebrow conveying more than the frailties of human language ever could. ‘If you think I don’t see the way you look at me, you have more confidence in your own subtlety than is warranted. Why do you think I’m always wearing skimpy athletics gear when you’re around? I do own a pair of pants, you know.’

‘O-oh. Um…’

‘Yeah, I don’t think you’re going anywhere, huh?’ The smile on Nessa’s face turned crooked, obscene in its confidence, and she ran the tip of her tongue over Milotic’s clit. The Pokemon mewled, and Nessa pointed. ‘Just watch and learn, Sonia.’

Nessa did not wait for Sonia to reply before returning her attentions to Milotic. The lustful call of where she was and what she intended to do was apparently too magnetic for that, drawing her back as though it was made for her. Instantly noisy, instantly enthusiastic, Nessa went to work on her Pokemon’s pulsing clit with slurping, moaning gusto. Mewling, Milotic coiled all the tighter around her trainer, pulling them both into an intimate embrace that neither could escape. 

Sonia had been crouching when all this had begun, her instruments splayed out a little on the ground in front of her. As Nessa went to work tonguing at the Pokemon’s cunt with long, heavy strokes, she could not maintain that position any longer, falling backward onto her ass, splayed and disjointed. The Gym Leader did not seem to notice, wrapped in Milotic’s spiraling, pulsing body. They had been wet beforehand, fresh from the pool as they had been, but now they ran in rivulets of Milotic’s fluids, the dew of her arousal and the water that ran from the gaps between her scales both. 

The flat fins at the end of the creature’s tail fanned and flexed, her big, dark eyes fixated on Nessa, as her trainer’s tongue twisted and drew her clit further into her mouth. Rhythmic shuddering ran the length of her long body, from the tip of her tail to the ends of her antennae, increasing in tempo as Nessa continued her work. 

It only took a minute or two, just as Nessa had promised…

… But oh, how intense those minutes…

Bound together in an embrace so taut that true movement became impossible, what happened was expressed in subtleties and restricted shudders. Milotic, though she had Nessa as close to in the palm of her hand as a creature without arms could get, was held at rapt attention her eyes never leaving Nessa’s dark curves, clinging to her with the sort of ardency that could only arise between Pokemon and trainer. Shivering, she held herself to Nessa, the length of her prominent, Dynamaxed clit assailed by lips and tongue and scraping teeth. 

There was no question who was in charge. 

Under the expert attentions of the Mistress of Water-types, Milotic came happily and readily, her looping form untying itself in a singular, tidal motion, a loosening of her muscles that began at both ends simultaneously and met in the middle of her climaxing form. For a moment she was a wave in motion, gushing from her trembling cunt into Nessa’s mouth, sighing her particular siren’s song filled with pleasure. She draped herself over Nessa, a satisfied shroud running with water and arousal. 

With an expression of almost professional contentment, the Gym Leader shouldered Milotic off of her, letting her down gently into a relaxed pile that looked up at her with lust-veiled adoration.

Without so much as a second to catch her breath, she turned her attention to Sonia, a crooked grin on her face.

‘Now then. Are you up for what I’m putting down, Junior Researcher?’


End file.
